Awakening
by Soda.Holic
Summary: Some dreams are meant to be awaken from , to give way for another" , Shizuru and Natsuki's point of view ain't good at witting summaries , but please do read the story , Rated T since I'm not sure what to rate it ...


**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Mai-hime , The characters or anything associated with the series , This story is purely fiction and does not affect the original whatsoever . No copyright infringement is intended.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Summary:** Fate had played a cruel trick on Natsuki, Taking away everything she had in exchange for her trust in humanity as a whole. Though a reassuring hand pulls her back towards the surface of her previous self. Life had always seemed to favour Shizuru though beneath that smile a cry for help is threatening to break her mask away. "Some dreams are meant to be awaken from, to give way for another" , What does this all mean?

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I ... had everything.

A mother who kept me safe under the warmth of her arms.

A father who gave me a stern grasp whenever I felt like I was falling.

A house that echoed of laughter even when no one was voicing it out

A home.

Who knew all this would be so easily taken away from just... waking up.

Yes, one night. One fall. A long slumber.

I can still remember. How my world was quickly engulfed by flames.

How everything was simply thrown away.

And out of my grasp. Now ... laying beneath the cliffs. Were the remnants of what used to be.

And I above, As what should have never been.

For I Natsuki Kuga ... was to blame for my mother's death.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

I ... had nothing.

Superficial eyes would have thought that I was quite favored by life.

Having parents brimming with power and wealth.

Enough to buy the respect of those who wished to come close to such.

A father, willing to pay off his debts to his only daughter with material love.

A mother, who only tended to her offspring whenever an audience was present.

Yes ... my life was one big facade, I had nothing to lose

and nothing to gain ...

For I Shizuru Fujino, was born under a name.

I was a face. Not a personality...

I could never be anything but that.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

I would never trust anyone ever again. That was my resolve.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

I have to keep my distance. Hide behind my perfectly sculpted mask. That was what I was told to do .

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Who knew ... that this shallow, far dug hole I was lost in.

Was tunnelled towards the light, much brighter than that I have ever seen .

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"A flower" ... A beautiful flower. How could it still possibly bloom when I was withering? So careless of what was outside it's flower bed how...

frustrating.

Annoyed at this I reached out. I wanted to crush it. If I had to walk through life crumpled as I am, at least give me someone to share the pain...

"You shouldn't do that" some...someone's here?

I felt myself flush white at the intrusion.

"Flowers should be loved" flowers ... should be loved? What was she suddenly saying?

"Cause in the short span of their life, they try their best to bloom"

Gentle words. How long has it been since someone spoke them to me?

Curious to whom it was. I slowly turned to see, an older girl wearing the high school uniform of the very same school I was in.

They tried their best to bloom...

She had a soft, warm smile.

Almost like the one you'd give to a friend of so long.

Why is she ... so kind?

"You are?" I asked. Slightly ruffled by her carefree air

"Fujino, Shizuru. And you?"

Hesitantly, I thought for a second before I answered. "Kuga .... Natsuki"

"Natsuki... ehh, what a nice name" huh?

"What do you want?" I ... hate people like her so ... unperturbed so... far... so... intact.

"Eh? I can't talk to you without having a reason?"

"Yeah" With that I left. I had to keep my walls stern. So pain would never be able to break through. I ... would never let anyone in.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"A flower" ... A beautiful flower. Though it stood amidst that garden. It was far more captivating than any other one there.

It was... a rare sight.

She... intrigued me.

Though I was only there to observe. I felt myself inch closer to have a better look at what have might caught her attention.

She muttered words I could not hear from the short distance that separated us.

But I could see very well that she was about to grip a flower from above. Was she... going to crush it?

"You shouldn't do that" I said, she quickly stopped dead. did I startle her?

"Flowers should be loved" Though I could see her pale from the shock of having drawn the attention she most obviously did not want. I knew that she was actually paying close attention. Without turning she stood there frozen.

"Cause in the short span of their life, they try their best to bloom" I wanted her ... to look at me.

And not a long wait after that. My wish was answered.

She slowly, carefully, turned. Her jade eyes glistening as the sun reflected through them. There was determination framing those delicate ... fragile eyes. The look she held contradicted what I could read from her physique. She was strong, powerful. But as much, was having a hard time... standing up on her own. Her long silky raven locks that fell below her shoulders, danced as the wind playfully blew it out of place. She was truly, the most beautiful flower I have ever seen...

"You are?" she asked her voice was hoarse. Like a hurt kitten arching it's back to pretend it was bigger than it really was. She was protecting herself...

"Fujino, Shizuru. And you?"

"Kuga .... Natsuki"

Natsuki... a lovely name that fit her oh so well. At that moment. I knew...

I had fallen in love.

"Natsuki... ehh, what a nice name"

"What do you want?" she answered, as if offended from my comment. This... heavily dejected me.

"Eh? I can't talk to you without having a reason?"

"Yeah" That was her final rebut. She then started to leave. I watched silently as she made her way out of the garden and out of view. Natsuki... I felt myself grow persistent. Maybe... in time... she'd be able to mend and open up herself to me...

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

That was when I realized... that a dream was slowly starting to build itself from nothing...

A dream that would somehow... salvage the rest of my sleep from the never ending nightmares that replayed each night. She was the change I never thought would happen. Will I only awaken to find her... gone as well?

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Author:** Ehehe so like this is my very first fan fic. So I wanted to try something more ... stable? Like a story that was, rather than fiction, only retold differently. I'm not really confident about my writing skills so I apologize if any of you were disappointed. But I will try my best to improve! , so please go easy on me.

Oh and if any of you are wondering whom some of the lines are from. I made it so, that it could possibly be from either one of them. Or both ... it would really depend on who you'd think it would fit better with.

Thanks for taking the time to read it ^_^


End file.
